Operation Salvation
by Enrique16ish
Summary: (Clasificación T) Una guerra comenzara en el futuro del 2078, por una maniática Administradora del 1972 que su objetivo es conseguir el Australium y reinar otro mundo de caos. Pero un grupo de Mercenarios, a lado de un equipo de Héroes, iran a detener esta amenaza antes de que sea demasiado Tarde. Pero entre los dos bandos... no se quien ganara o quien perderá. Solo queda GUERRA.
1. Notas

Operación: Salvación.

Continuación de "Entre Mercenarios y Heroes."

Muy bien chicos, ahora sí: llego la hora de la acción y pelea (incluyendo groserías e insultos sin límites) de esta saga.

Para aclarar unas cosas: Oficialmente pondré el equipamiento de los Mercenarios (y con una ropa respectiva a mi manera debido a que no puedo decidir por muchos cosméticos xd) y los trajes de los Héroes (al igual que los mercenarios, cambios de aspectos). Además, ellos no andarán solos contra Talon, también aparecerán invitados como antagonistas… pero ellos también tendrán ases bajo la manga, contando la ayuda de viejos amigos.

Ahora si, vamos con el equipamiento!  
PD: Gracias a un comic de Overwatch, se revelo el nombre de Sombra, que su nombre era Olivia Colomar. Rayos Zarya, como supo su verdadero nombre?

MERCENARIOS DE MANN CO:

Scout:

Principal: Force-A-Nature

Secundaria: Bonk! Atomic Punch/Winger

Cuerpo a Cuerpo: The Sandman

Su cambio de apariencia será que llevara el Front Runner, con el Airbone Attire y Faun Feer.

Soldier:

Principal: Air Strike

Secundaria: Concheror/B.A.S.E. Jumper

Cuerpo a Cuerpo: Escape Plan

En su ropa, llevara el Whirly Warrior y con el Diplomatic.

Pyro:

Principal: Phlogistinator

Secundaria: Flare Gun

Cuerpo a Cuerpo: Axtinguisher

Solo llevara el Brigade Helm. (Quien dijo que Pyro no podría ser un héroe? :DDDD)

Demoman:

Principal: Loose Cannon

Secundaria: Chargin' Targe/Scottish Resistance

Cuerpo a Cuerpo: Eyelander

Lo que puedo decir, llevara el Double Dog Dare Demo Pants y el Forgotten King's Pauldrons.

Heavy:

Principal: Brass Beast

Secundaria: Sandvich/Dalokohs Bar y el Family Business

Cuerpo a Cuerpo: Fists of Steel

En la vestimenta llevara el Officer's Ushanka, Hunter Heavy y las Rat Stompers.

Engineer:

Principal: Frontier Justice

Secundaria: Pistol/Short Circuit

Cuerpo a Cuerpo: Wrench/Gunslinger

Un Mining Light, Pip-Boy, Holstered Heaters,Joe-on-the-Go le vendrian bien.

Medic:

Principal: Crusader's Crossbow

Secundaria: Kritzkrieg

Cuerpo a Cuerpo: Übersaw

Con su Surgeon's Stahlhelm y su Surgeon's Space Suit, estará bien. También llevara el Wings of Purity, pero no dire la razón de eso, será explicara todo en el primer capítulo.

Sniper:

Principal: Hitman's Heatmaker

Secundaria: Jarate

Cuerpo a Cuerpo: Tribalman's Shiv

Su forma tendrá equipado con el Anger, Snow Scoper y el Triggerman's Tacticals

Spy:

Principal: Ambassador

Cuerpo a Cuerpo: Your Eternal Reward

Equipo de Invisiblidad: Dead Ringer

Tipo de Sapper: Red-Tape Recorder

Nada más solo llevaría el Sky Captain. Nada más.

Eso es todo del equipamiento de los mercenarios!

Ahora a los héroes!

Asi es la forma:  
"Heroe": Tipo de la skin (cambio de apariencia, si no hay esto es porque es normal.)

ROL DE ATAQUE:

Doomfist: Plains.

Genji: Blackwatch. (pero no llevara su casco metálico.)

Mcree: Blackwatch.

Pharah: Classic.

Reaper: Blackwatch. (pero su cara tendrá la apariencia con cicatrices.)

Soldado 76: Striker Commander. (pero su cara tendrá como la del Classic.)

Sombra: Cyberspace.

Tracer: Cadet Oxton.

ROL DE DEFENSA:

Bastion: Classic.

Hanzo: Dragon.

Junkrat: Bleached.

Mei: Classic.

Torbjörn: Chief Engineer Lindholm (pero su piel y cara tendrá como la del Classic.)

Widowmaker: Huntress. (Pero su piel se pondrá a un poco claro en vez de full violeta.)

ROL DE TANQUE:

D. Va: Classic.

Orisa: Classic.

Reinhardt: Lieutenant Wilhelm. (Pero su cara será como de la cinemática "Honor and Glory", con pelo blanco, muchas cicatrices y su cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo pequeño.)

Roadhog: Mud.

Winston: Classic.

Zarya: Classic.

ROL DE APOYO:

Ana: Captain Amari. (Pero su cara, pelo y piel tendrán la del Classic.)

Lucio: Auditiva.

Mercy: Combat Medic Ziegler (pero sus alas, cara y pelo serán reemplazadas con las del Classic.)

Symmetra: Vishkar.

Zenttaya: Classic.

Eso sería todo. Si alguien quiere ayudarme o consultar algún cambio de los héroes/mercenarios, que sea por reviews o mensajes privados, tienen vía libre de hacerlo.

Ahora nos vemos en el primer capítulo: Home Front!

Y…

 _ **WELCOME TO THE WAR.**_


	2. Prologo

**OPERATION SALVATION.**

 **Continuación de "Entre Mercenarios y Héroes."**

 **Bien chicos, aquí vamos a lo que se denominaría el prólogo. Aun no quiero llevar a la acción pero eso si, en el siguiente llegaremos a Home Front. Pero por ahora vamos por el prólogo.**

 **Y acá vuelve el de "** _ **Descripción del Capitulo**_ **" para que sepan de como tratara todo esto. Pero menos para "Historias no contadas."**

 **Como les dije, si alguien tiene sugerencias para un próximo capítulo, díganlo en reviews o mensaje privado.**

 **VAMOS!**

 _Luego de la recuperación de los Datos de Talon, se fueron rápidamente a investigar pronto. Lo que encontraron fueron muchos secretos. Reaper con los 3 restantes de Talon, con Engineer, Spy, Winston y Morrison, se enfurecieron al ver todo esto, junto con Overwatch y los de MannCo._

 _Prologo: Antes del Día Cero._

Sede de Overwatch, Estados Unidos. 13 de Junio del 2077.

Olivia estaba respirando fuerte. Había hackeado el sistema de Talon (Reaper, Amelie, Akande, Engineer, Spy, Winston y Morrison se enfurecían tanda al ver como todo lo que había en esa laptop. Todos lo que había eran sobre de planear una destrucción contra Overwatch, sobre lo del pasado de 1962, y e incluso sobre de abandonar al equipo de Reaper cuando los mercenarios llegarían.

Uno por uno revisaba los audios y los mensajes.

 _Mensaje de Miss Pauling – PLANES PARA EL DESBANDAMIENTO DE OVERWATCH._

 _21/03/2063_

 _Administradora,_

 _Le comunicamos de que tenemos a capturamos a Gabriel Reyes, uno de los miembros de Overwatch, para interrogarlo y sacar toda la información posible de esa organización._

 _Si bien no me equivoco, él es un miembro de la Blackwatch, segunda mano de Overwatch. Lo que podríamos hacer es forzar a una decisión de que abandone la organización y que vaya en contra de ellos, así para poder crear nuestro imperio. El Imperio de Talon._

 _Espero su respuesta._

 _Miss Pauling._

Reyes y Morrison se miraron. Se dieron cuenta que Reyes no era el malvado ni Morrison el criminal. Los dos fueron jugados por esas bastardas en turnarse a enemigos.

Sombra luego reviso algo que iba a traumar a Widowmaker.

Sombra: Amelie.

Ella miro a Olivia.

Amelie: Si?

Sombra: Lee esto.

Abrio el siguiente mensaje que era sobre ella y planes para matar a su esposo.

 _Mensaje de Miss Pauling – PROYECTO WIDOWMAKER._

 _14/09/2053_

 _Administradora,_

 _Capturamos a un miembro de Overwatch, llamada Amelie Lacroix. Esta mujer… se resistió a tantos abusos, maltratos, golpes y mutilaciones para convertirla en una de nuestras perfectas asesinas._

 _Ahora tendremos que turnarla a una agente durmiente, asi que hemos robado desde Overwatch, una organización que no sabemos ni de que es, un aparato que podremos hacer que nuestro objetivo se cumpla._

 _Sin embargo un tipo llamado Gerard Lacroix intento matarme cuando robamos a su esposa. Para nuestra prueba, obligaremos a que mate a su ser querido._

 _Esperando su respuesta,_

 _Miss Pauling._

Cuando Amelie vio eso, quiso llorar. Spy le dio un poco de espacio para que pudiera llorar. Albert nunca vio tanta crueldad sobre de cómo es turnar a alguien y matar a tu ser querido. Prometió que un dia, iba a querer matar a esa "zorra."

Entre revisión de mensajes, vio uno que molesto a Akande.

 _Mensaje de Miss Pauling – NO NECESITAMOS MAS A DOOMFIST._

 _10/01/2070_

 _Administradora,_

 _Akande Ogundimu fue arrestado otra vez por Overwatch, quien lo creíamos que estaba destruido, pero lamentablemente están trabajando en secreto._

 _Ahora que está en prisión, resulta que ya no nos sirve para nuestros planes. Arruino nuestro plan de atacar Numbai mientras que Reaper, Widowmaker y Sombra estaban en Rusia a atacar a las industrias Volskaya de nuevo. Debido a esto, la policía y fuerzas militares de ahí, ya andan patrullando la zona en menos de 2 días._

 _Enviare un mensaje para la prisión que podrá ser libre, pero con la condición de que no vuelva a Talon, o tendrá graves consecuencias._

 _Esperando su respuesta,_

 _Miss Pauling._

Doomfist: AAAARGH!

Eso enfureció a Akande. Todos lo miraron de como golpeo la pared tan solo 4 segundos y después se calmó.

Doomfist: Con razón las autoridades me dejaron libre. Me dijeron que no volvería a cometer delitos nunca más, pero lo que no me dijeron fue que JAMAS tendría que volver a Talon. Es por eso que me dieron de independiente como ciudadano.

Con Doomfist calmado, Sombra de nuevo leyó los menajes y vio uno sobre que algo le impacto el corazón.

 _Mensaje de Miss Pauling – LOS CRIMINALES MAS BUSCADOS Y EL LIDER DE SHIMADA A NUESTRO CONTROL._

 _24/05/2069_

 _Administradora,_

 _En una de nuestras misiones bien sucesivas, hemos logrado en capturar a Junkrat y Roadfog, conocido como los criminales más buscados de todo el mundo y a un Arquero Asesino de Japón, un tal Hanzo Shimada, mientras íbamos haciendo un robo secreto en ese país._

 _Sombra había diseñado un minichip conocido como "control mental", así que pondremos a prueba a esos 3 para ver si nos sale bien. Si no sale como lo esperabamos, tendríamos que matarlos o incendiarlos a cualquier costo._

 _Llamare a ella para ver si los chips andan listos._

 _Esperando su respuesta,_

 _Miss Pauling._

Sombra se quedó en silencio. Si quería ver tanta maldad en hackeos en información o violando la vida privada de una persona, recordó almenas eso. Ella se sintió culpable y recordó los borrosos momentos en donde escucho sus voces para hacer esos chips o sino iban a acabar contra su equipo de Mexico, Los Muertos.

Sombra: Desearía no haber hecho esto.

Reaper: Eh?

Sombra: En esto. En no crear estos chips. Pero almenos… no deje que ellos supieran de ello.

Dell: Te entiendo chica. Es duro. A nosotros fuimos peor.

Soldado 76: Espero que haya más mensajes… continua.

Sombra suspiro de tristeza y reviso el último correo.

Pero Dell se quedó en shock cuando vio el nombre del correo.

Dell: Spy.

Albert: Eh?

Dell: Llama a los demás. Tienen que leer esto.

Sin ninguna pregunta, Spy fue corriendo a llamar a todos sus amigos mercenarios.

 _Mensaje de Miss Pauling – YA LLEGARON_

 _14 de Mayo del 2077._

 _Administradora._

 _Resulta que Sombra había detectado un grupo de energía en la Organización de Overwatch (que este había resurgido una vez más y no un grupo disuelto), donde hay 9 personas._

 _Al parecer creo que nuestros mercenarios han llegado. Dell no me envió ninguna respuesta de nuestro mensaje pero sin embargo les deje que tendrían que ir al futuro cuando usted supuestamente iba a morir, pero cosa a que no llego a pasar._

 _Por eso, tendremos que enviar a todos los de Talon para que los recojamos. Luego de eso tendremos que matar a Reaper, Widowmaker, Sombra y después a todos. Ya no nos servirán de más. Luego podremos intentar acabar contra Overwatch, y resguir MannCo una vez más._

 _Así que esperamos que esto salga bien._

 _Esperando su respuesta,_

 _Miss Pauling._

Todos de esa sala de quedaron en silencio. Pero los mercenarios se daban cuenta de todo. Si ellos se unían a Talon, ya esto se iba a volver como una guerra, no era lucha entre mercenarios, era con todo. Y además, si no lo habían hecho, la administradora los pondrían sus cabezas a precio.

Jane: Esto no es nada bueno.

Albert: Nada bueno.

Dell: Dios..

Jeremy: Ahora qué sigue?

Reaper: Lo peor. Una guerra?

 _Centro de Talón, Venecia. 13 de Junio del 2077._

La Administradora se quedó en shock cuando escucho a Bane, líder de CRIME NET siendo asesinado por sus propios supuestos "agentes" que recluto, siendo que se temió que supieran nuestros planes. Entonces presiono el botón rojo y llamo a su asistente.

Elizabeth: Pauling.

Su asistente vino.

Miss Pauling: Si?

Elizabeth: Cuando está listo nuestro ejército y equipamiento.?

Miss Pauling: Ya está todo. Nuestros transportes listos, arsenal listo e Moira esta lista para luchar.

Elizabeth: Vamos a lanzar el ataque mañana.

Miss Pauling: Que? No que iba ser en Julio?

Elizabeth: Tenemos un problema. Alguien descubrió nuestros planes y seguro que nos van a pillar en un mal momento.

"Olivia." Pensó Miss Pauling.

Elizabeth: Es por eso.

Miss Pauling: Entonces mañana?

Elizabeth: Exacto. Prepararemos el ataque sorpresa. Cuando terminemos con Estados Unidos, reiniciaremos de nuevo MannCo.

Miss Pauling: Y qué hay de los objetivos?

Ella pensó pero luego recordó todos los eventos.

Elizabeth: Mátenlos y a los mercenarios tráiganmelos.

Miss Pauling: Entendido.

Elizabeth: Puedes retirarte.

Su asistente respondió con la cabeza y se retiró.

Entonces Elizabeth fue por su teclado y dio el botón para activar el micrófono y avisar:

" _Queridos soldados y personal. Nuestros planes fueron descubiertos y a partir de ahora, daremos mañana el ataque sorpresa. Que todo el personal preparen las armas y todo. Y quiero también que intenten encontrar Australium para que podamos continuar con nuestra construcción de un arma súper secreta._

 _Eso sería todo. Continúen con sus labores."_

Mucha gente se animó y se alegró. Ya no tendrían que esperar tanto tiempo para el total caos. Con todo eso, empezaron a esperar el tiempo de su surgimiento de una vez por todas…

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bien chicos, disculpen la demora. Cosas personales e ideas bastantes absurdas me tienen este capítulo echo a tiros. Pero igual, tengo que continuar y no se preocupen, ya pronto empezara la acción. Pero sin antes informarles que tengo que continuar con algunos capítulos de otros fanfics que andan en pausa, y también están con la misma situación que esta historia.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
